


Judas

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [75]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared welcomes a furry pet into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas

Jared hesitantly ventured into the pet store. This was his sixth one of the day and he was getting frustrated and doubting that he would ever find the right dog.  “Hello sir,”

                Jared turned and smiled at the elderly lady, “Hello madam,”

                “What are you looking for?”

                “A dog, do you have one up for adoption?”

                She smiled and gestured to a section of the store. Jared followed her and frowned as she went through the first dogs that she showed him. “None of them are what you’re looking for?”

                Jared shrugged, “I’m not sure what I’m looking for honestly.”

                “Well, I have one more…”

                Jared raised an eyebrow, “And?”

                “Well, it’s a husky, wolf mix,” she explained as she led Jared to the last cage.

                Jared looked at the small pup, bright blue eyes looking at him in wonder. Slowly, a smile spread across the man’s face. “I’ll take her.”


End file.
